superheronationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beginning of Arctic: Chapter 3
Chapter 3: School Jayla hated school. She got so bored. Everyone there was a jerk and didn't tolerate that there were people that were different. There were people that were better than them. At least she had classes either Reni and Cad. Jayla ran to her locker and pulled out her biology book. First class was science and she was so late. Jayla heard a loud crash and whipped around. Cad had been trying to get to class and he'd collided with another girl. "Why don't you look where your going?! Are you blind or something?!" Jayla's eyes flashed, but she counted to ten before she spoke again. The girl hadn't meant it. "Yes, he is." The girl gasped and blushed. "I'm so sorry. I'm late for class and I'm new and I don't know where I'm going. I didn't mean..." Cad smiled and helped her pick up her stuff. "Its totally okay. I get it all the time." The girl looked embarrased. "Could we just start over?" "Sure. My name is Cadean . Feel free to call me Cad. That's my best friend, Jayla, and my sister, Serenity." He held out his hand and the girl shook it. "Danika." Serenity stepped forward. "I'll help you get to class. I'm guessing your first class is math and that's my first, also. Come on." She and Danika started to walk away but Danika turned around. "So I'll see you later, Cad?" "Why don't you sit with us at lunch?" "Okay." Jayla tried to sneak in without Mr. Brians noticing, but she failed. With all her powers, why couldn't she have had the power of invisibility?! "Nice of you two to finally join us. I'll deal with both of you after class." Jayla slumped down into her seat in the back corner. Cad slid into the seat, right next to her. "Can't wait until Mere Doms hears about this one." "Yup." "Can't you get us out of trouble, Cad? You have the power of mind control." "Jayla..." "I know, I know. That's against all the rules that you've set for yourself. But can't you do it just this once? I'm in enough trouble as it is." "I'll think about it." "Thank you so much Cad. You are the best friend that I've ever had." "Yeah, sure." '' ''"Can you believe that girl today? She was so.." "She didn't know and I should've been more careful." "Whatever. I still don't trust her." "You don't trust anyone." Lunch time... "Hey, Joshie! It's the weirdos from the Doms crazy house!" Reni and Cadean ignored the insult. Reni ignored it because she couldn't hear it and Cad ignored it because he knew that people would always be jerks no matter what you did. But Jayla didn't ignore it. She turned and faced Dylan and Josh, eyes blue. Her hands started getting colder. She didn't mind if she was insulted. She was a little strange to some people. But no one insulted her family. No one. She walked up to Dylan and since he was taller than she was, she looked up at him "What was that, James? Can you repeat it?" "Sure, little lady. I said that all of you are weirdos that live in an asylum. With a crazy old bat as a mother." Jayla shoved him and was ready to punch him, but her arm froze. "Don't." "Cad. Let go of my arm." "I won't be able to get you out of trouble with this one, Jay. Please don't something stupid." Jayla dropped her arm and punched Cad in the face. Shocked at herself, Jayla ran out of the school. She needed to get out of here. She needed to go somewhere far away. "Monsieur Koulev?" "What is it, Davis?" "An incident at the school. She almost froze another child at her school." Monsieur Koulev smiled. "For what reason?" "It seems the other child make an insulting comment about those that she cared about. Project 42 tried to punch him, but another child stopped her." Monsieur picked up his water and took a small sip. He was impressed by her. "She has a temper." If she could get her temper under control, training her would be easy. "It would seem so, sir." "What is she doing now?" Category:Chapter Category:March 2012